


2,764 years later, and finally we meet

by tommoliscious



Category: One Direction (Band), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, You'll Have to Read to Find Out - Freeform, he's mute by choice, i dont know what to tag this, i really like that show so dont judge me, larry stylinson - Freeform, niall doesnt talk, this is 100 percent based on the 100, why is he mute?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommoliscious/pseuds/tommoliscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2,764 years. That's how long it's been since we've been on Earth. 2,763 years ago Earth was still habitable. One year was all it took for everything to go wrong. We live in space now, orbiting Earth. I've never felt the heat of the sun, or the cold of winter, or any season really. Now, after so many years, we finally get to go back. 2,764 years later, humans will finally return to Earth.</p>
<p>And I'll be one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2,764 years later, and finally we meet

**Author's Note:**

> can we say an amen for bellamy blake, because honestly he can shoot me any day.

_2,764 years. That's how long it's been since we've been on Earth. 2,763 years ago Earth was still habitable. One year was all it took for everything to go wrong. We live in space now, orbiting Earth. I've never felt the heat of the sun, or the cold of winter, or any season really. Now, after so many years, we finally get to go back. 2,764 years later, humans will finally return to Earth._

_And I'll be one of them._

 

-||-

 

"Get up, it's time to go to the full moon festival." Louis says, shoving my shoulder slightly. I roll my eyes and slowly rise from my bed. I silently grab my red hoodie, slipping it over my head as we make our way out of my cabin and into the long hallway. Louis is silent for a few seconds, but soon decides to make conversation.

"It's been over 2,000 years, and the council just suddenly decides that Earth might be habitable. They don't even know for sure! Now their sending hundreds of people down there without knowing whether they'll survive or not. They could be sending them to their deaths!" Louis wails, grabbing the attention of the few people in front of us. Oh the joys of having the very last cabin in their row, and being neighbors with Louis. Louis flipped the people off and snickered as they turned away with shocked faces. Not many people had the guts to do what Louis does, but why should he worry. His father is the chancellor, he could get away with murder if need be. Luckily, Louis couldn't hurt a fly, let alone murder someone. I sigh as we reach the doors to the west wing, holding out my wrist to be scanned. The guard at the door quickly scans my chip, waving me past and into the festival.

Louis speaks up once again, "I don't understand why they have to put chips inside of our wrists. What's wrong with putting them in a bracelet? Honestly, the council is so controlling over everything. I'm dreading the day I inherit the responsibilities of the chancellor. I wish I was able to change the laws." I smirk slightly, leaning against the wall next to a guard. He gives a small wave towards Louis, staying completely oblivious to my presence.

"How are you Louis?" The guard asks, giving him a polite smile.

"Great Liam, and you? How are your parents?" Louis replies calmly, looking over his chipped nail polish (something he does to spite his father).

"Good, thank you for asking." And like that, the conversation is over. Louis grabs my wrist then, pulling me over to the beverages table.

"Y'know Niall, I really love these one sided conversations we have. It makes me feel like you really care about me deeply, how you can't even bother to respond." Louis rolls his eyes, handing me a cup with an unknown liquid. I give him an unimpressed look.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't talk, I know." He holds his hand up in mock surrender, "Now, lets get this festival over with."

 

-||-

 

Two and a half hours later it's finally over, and Louis and I are the people to leave. We walk the whole way back to my cabin in silence, a rare thing with Louis. I throw myself onto my bed while Louis closes and locks my door. He then leans on the door, crossing his arms over his chest and giving me a pointed look.

"What were you thinking? You know how I feel about this, but you volunteered anyways! Niall, they could be sending you to your death!" Louis explodes, his hands motioning beside him. Louis groans, sitting down at the edge of my bed.

"I don't want you to die Niall, you're the only one beside Harry that keeps me sane on this floating death ship. So, being the good friend I am, I'm telling my father to add me to the list." Louis puts his hand on my knee in a comforting way. I nod my head, putting my hand on top of his.

"Alright, I'm going to go tell my father. You should probably get packed, I'll be here tomorrow at 7 a.m. sharp." I give him a thumbs up before he closes my door. I quickly get up and pull my bag out from under my bed, shoving everything I need in it. It takes me little to no time at all to be completely packed, but takes me hours to fall asleep. When I do, it's to a dreamless state.

_Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?_


End file.
